La sœur de Kara
by Friday Queen
Summary: Cat veut se rapprocher de Kara quand on veut vraiment faire partie de la vie de Kara il faut aussi connaitre Alex, sa grande sœur.
1. Chapter 1

Note : Oui encore une autre fic Supercat ^^ Je ne m'arrête plus xD Pardon, mais c'est trop bon !

Disclaimer : Supergirl ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

 **La sœur de Kara**

 **Chapitre 1**

Cat serra ses dents et ses doigts contre son verre de champagne en voyant Kara rire à la femme qui était à ses côtés. Elle était belle, vraiment belle. Grande, brune, élancée, les cheveux s'arrêtant au dessus des épaules en un carré plongeant et même à l'autre bout de la salle Cat pouvait voir son corps tonique. Sa posture était droite dans sa veste en cuir et son jeans foncé et Cat était certaine que cette femme était flic ou quelque chose dans le genre. Cela faisait maintenant presque dix minutes que Kara était arrivée à la soirée de CatCo au bras de la belle brune.

Cat pouvait gérer les belles femmes, elle en avait vu pleins dans sa vie, elle connaissait Lana Parrilla pour l'amour de Dieu ! Elle savait qu'elle était plus âgée que la brune, mais n'était pas stupide, elle savait qu'elle était belle aussi. Elle avait un charisme qui venait naturellement pour elle et beaucoup s'étaient laissés charmés... Non ce qui l'inquiétait c'était la façon dont Kara regardait sa partenaire, elle la regardait avec une adoration et une admiration sans faille, un amour inconditionnel. Elle savait que Kara la voyait comme un mentor et un modèle, mais c'était à des années lumières du regard qu'elle donnait à l'autre femme. C'était contre ce regard, ce sentiment d'absolue confiance, contre lequel qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Pourtant elle avait pensé avoir une chance avec Kara, elle avait sentit la façon dont son assistante posait les yeux sur elle mais maintenant qu'elle avait vu comment elle pouvait regarder une autre personne... Son cœur se serra à la vue, comprenant qu'elle s'était peut être trompée.

Kara était avec cette femme, Winn, James et Lucy quand soudain Cat reconnue David des ressources humaines qui s'approcha d'eux. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il aimait bien Kara, et toutes les femmes de manière générale d'ailleurs. Cependant quand il commença à leur parler Cat vit la différence de posture de la brune, quand il serra la main de la femme elle vit qu'il grimaça légèrement, Cat n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que la poignet de main qui lui avait été adressé avait été de fer, de plus la brune se tendit et se rapprocha de Kara. La reine des médias savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle marquait son territoire, elle faisait comprendre à David que Kara n'était pas disponible, une aura de protection semblait émaner d'elle et Kara semblait s'y fondre dedans tellement naturellement que s'en était douloureux. David ne mit pas longtemps à saisir le message à son tour et laissa le petit groupe entre eux.

Cat essaya de garder le fil de la conversation avec le maire, sa femme et son chef de la comptabilité mais ses yeux revenaient systématiquement vers Kara et sa partenaire. Son adorable assistante était en train de montrer quelque chose sur son téléphone et faisait de grands gestes, surement pour expliquer une quelconque histoire et la femme à ses côtés souriait tendrement en la regardant. Elle participa un peu à la conversation, semblant juste ajouter des remarques taquines mais la plupart du temps elle se contentait de rester à côté de Kara comme si elle était à l'affût de la moindre chose qui pouvait interférer avec la joie de Kara.

Cat n'était pas facilement impressionnable, mais pour le coup ce soir elle pouvait le dire : elle était impressionnée par la femme. Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, elle savait qu'elle avait un adversaire à sa hauteur, même pire, un adversaire plus fort qu'elle... Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, la brune leva les yeux dans sa direction et les yeux se croisèrent. Le regard que lui lança la partenaire de Kara était impossible à déchiffrer mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir un frisson la parcourir. Néanmoins elle soutint son regard, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'autre femme savait qui elle était et semblait vouloir lui faire passer un message, mais elle était Cat Grant et elle n'allait pas montrer sa faiblesse si facilement !

A la droite de la brune Kara lui toucha le bras et leur regard se brisa. Cat serra à nouveau les dents en voyant la main de son assistante sur le bras de la femme et reporta son attention sur la conversation autour d'elle, faisant tout son possible pour ne plus regarder dans la direction de Kara.

Après avoir flâné entre plusieurs conversations et fait de son mieux pour ne se concentrer sur sa jeune assistante Cat partie s'exiler sur un balcon quelques minutes.

" Miss Grant. "

Cat ferma les yeux discrètement en entendant la voix de Kara derrière elle.

" Bonsoir Keira. " Répondit-elle en se retournant.

Cat laissa son regard errer sur la silhouette de Kara pour la première réelle fois de la soirée, la jeune femme avait décidé de mettre une robe noire qui épousait ses formes aux bons endroits. Il était rare que Kara mette des couleurs si sombre et Cat se demanda si le choix de cette couleur ce soir était une conséquence de la présence de sa partenaire qui arborait du noir elle aussi.

" Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de venir vous saluez ce soir. " Dit-elle en s'approchant.

" Effectivement... Mais je pensais que tu aurais profité de ta soirée de repos. " Répondit-elle, regrettant presque de ne pas avoir demandé à Kara d'être présente avec elle en tant que son assistante tout au long de la soirée... Ainsi elle n'aurait jamais amené sa partenaire.

" Quand même Miss Grant ! Et puis je voulais vous présenter Alex... "

Alex... Maintenant elle avait un nom à mettre sur le visage de la belle brune. Alex... Maintenant qu'elle y pensait ce nom semblait terriblement familier, si elle se concentrait bien elle pouvait se souvenir d'avoir entendu son assistante la citer à plusieurs reprise quand elle parlait avec Winn ou James.

" Oh ? Et bien... " Commença-t-elle.

" Kara ! "

Alex arriva à son tour sur le balcon et posa sa main sur le bas du dos de Kara. Cette dernière sourit en voyant l'autre femme.

" Alex ! Je te présente Cat Grant, ma patronne. " Dit-elle en désignant Cat qui s'était approchée.

La brune se tourna vers la reine des médias en tendant sa main.

" Miss Grant je vous présente Alex... "

Cat prit la main dans la sienne et la serra légèrement plus fort que nécessaire.

"... Ma sœur. "

Cat tourna sa tête brusquement vers son assistante en lâchant sa prise sur la main de l'autre femme.

" Ta sœur ? "

Soudain Cat se souvint, Kara avait perdu ses parents et avait été adoptée... Cette femme était donc sa sœur d'adoption, voila pourquoi elles ne se ressemblait pas du tout et donc qu'elle n'y ait même pas pensé.

" Tout à fait. " Répondit Alex en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de Kara. " Sa grande sœur. "

Cat comprenait maintenant, l'autre femme était effectivement en train de marquer son territoire autour de Kara mais pour la protéger. Et même si c'était ce qu'elle était visiblement en train de faire avec elle, Cat se sentit soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas la petite amie de Kara. En fait elle était presque heureuse de savoir que quelqu'un prenait autant soin de son assistante qui parfois était trop naïve dans ce monde qui l'entourait. Alex avait visiblement bien les pieds sur terre.

" Enchantée de vous connaitre. " Annonça-t-elle poliment.

" De même... J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. " Dit Alex.

Cat pouvait entendre le ton légèrement désinvolte de la brune mais ses yeux étaient bien plus expressif, comme pour lui dire qu'elle savait qu'elle menait trop souvent la vie dure à Kara et qu'elle n'aimait pas cela.

" J'en suis sure. " Répondit-elle avec un peu trop de suffisance.

Du coin de l'œil, Cat pouvait voir Kara qui suivait leur interaction avec beaucoup d'attention.

" Donc, que faites-vous dans la vie ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Je suis agent au FBI. "

Cette fois ci la suffisance était dans la voix d'Alex et Cat pouvait entendre le message caché : _si tu fais du mal à ma sœur, je peux faire en sorte que personne ne retrouve le corps._

" Je vois. "

" Elle a aussi un Doctorat en Biologie ! " S'exclama Kara à ses côtés avec une certaine fierté.

Belle, jeune, forte et intelligente. Cat était définitivement soulagée qu'Alex soit la sœur de Kara parce qu'elle était certaine qu'elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec la femme face à elle.

" Cat ! Je te cherchais. " S'exclama le maire en arrivant.

Cat ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou irritée de interruption, surement un peu des deux...

" Nous allons vous laissez alors Miss Grant. On se voit lundi. " Dit Kara en souriant légèrement.

La reine des médias hocha la tête puis reporta son attention sur Alex quelques instants.

" Au revoir Miss Grant, peut être à une prochaine fois. " Dit-elle, voilant tout juste un avertissement dans ses propos.

" Au revoir Agent Danvers. " Répondit-elle.

Les deux sœurs s'en allèrent ensemble vers la foule tandis que Cat tourna son regard vers le maire.

 **A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Kara est ailleurs aujourd'hui... Enfin, elle est là physiquement, elle fait son travail mais Cat ne peut s'empêcher de constater qu'il y a quelque chose d'éteint depuis qu'elle est arrivée ce matin. Kara passa presque la moitié de sa journée à consulter son téléphone et Winn et James venaient constamment la voir pour lui parler abordant un air compatissant, cela n'avait pas entaché son travail mais Cat ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle attendit la fin de la journée pour en toucher deux mots avec Kara.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui avec toi Keira ? "

" Je suis désolée Miss Grant... C'est Alex... "

Tiens, la sœur parfaite. Cat leva un sourcil à la mention de la brune qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois il y a trois semaines.

" Elle est blessée... A cause de son travail... "

Cat se rappela soudain que la jeune femme était agent au FBI.

" Est-ce que c'est grave ? " Demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

Kara baissa les épaules.

" Assez. Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, ça fait 20 heures maintenant... Les médecins disent que ça peut prendre presque deux jours mais... Je suis quand même inquiète. Alex est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si elle avait pas été là. "

Cat regarda son assistante qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

" Quand... Quand je suis arrivée chez les Danvers j'étais détruite et désorientée... Ca a été très dur au début, mes parents adoptifs m'ont beaucoup aidé. Mais rapidement Jerémy est décédé, c'était comme perdre un père à nouveau et Alex... Alex m'a prit sous son aile. Elle me comprenait mieux que personne. Elle était toujours là quand j'en avais besoin. Elle ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. Et pourtant c'était juste une ado et moi j'étais une enfant bizarre qui débarquait dans son monde, mais... J'ai l'impression qu'elle est devenue une partie de moi avec le temps et si... Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne sais pas ce que ferais... J'ai tellement peur qu'elle... "

Kara ne finit pas sa phrase, trop prise dans l'émotion. Cat pouvait voir qu'elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Le cœur de la reine des médias se serra en sachant qu'elle avait instauré une règle contre les pleurs dans son bureau mais là c'était différent. Elle s'imagina une jeune Kara qui venait de perdre ses parents et puis une jeune Alex qui avait adopté cette petite fille perdue. Un nouveau respect s'instaura en elle pour Alex. Quand elle l'avait vu à la soirée elle n'avait pas pensé à leur histoire, à ce qu'elles avaient dû endurer : pour Kara la mort de ses parents à un jeune âge, mais pas assez jeune pour ne plus s'en rappeler et à Alex de voir une inconnue hantée arriver chez elle, dans son foyer puis soudainement perdre son père et rester avec sa mère et l'autre enfant... Tout aurait pu tellement mal tourner pour elles...

Sans hésitation elle s'approcha de Kara et passa ses bras autour des épaules pour la réconforter, presque immédiatement son assistante la tira contre elle à son tour et fondit en larmes. Cat la laissa pleurer contre elle et fit de son mieux pour lui montrer son soutien en caressant son dos.

" D'après ce que j'en ai vu c'est une femme forte qui sait ce qu'elle veut. Je suis sure que ça va aller pour elle. " Dit Cat une fois que Kara s'était calmée.

Son assistante s'écarta d'elle et chassa ses dernières larmes.

" Merci Miss Grant. "

Cat lui offrit un sourire.

" Si tu as besoin de partir ou quoi que soit, n'hésite pas. "

" D'accord. Merci encore... Est-ce que je peux rester ici encore un peu ? " Demanda-t-elle timidement.

" Bien sûr, sèche tes larmes... Après mes employés vont croire que je suis un tyran. " Répondit-elle avec légèreté.

Kara se mit à rire doucement puis Cat retourna à son bureau, laissant son assistante reprendre totalement ses esprits. Quelques minutes plus tard Kara retourna à son travail même si la journée touchait à sa fin.

Dans l'après midi du jour suivant Kara arriva avec son thé qu'elle avait commandé deux heures plus tôt mais aussi avec ses cupcakes préférés. Cat leva un sourcil devant l'initiative de son assistante quand elle remarqua son air heureux.

" Alex s'est réveillée." Annonça-t-elle pour toute explication.

Cat lui sourit franchement.

" C'est génial ! "

" Oui. Je voulais fêter ça et vous remercier encore pour hier. " Répondit Kara qui continuait de sourire en désignant les cupcakes.

Cat agita la main comme pour dire que ce n'était rien puis prit une pâtisserie.

" Si tu as besoin d'y aller tu peux partir Keira. "

" Je sais Miss Grant, mais ça va. J'irais passer la nuit avec elle, elle a besoin de se reposer encore donc je peux finir mon travail ici. "

Cat hocha la tête en fit signe à son assistante de prendre un cupcake à son tour. Les yeux de Kara s'illuminèrent avant d'en prendre un.

 **A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Ce chapitre se déroule après l'épisode de la Kryptonite rouge.

 **Chapitre 3**

Cat regarda Supergirl assise sur le rebord de son canapé, encore abattue des derniers événement. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était aussi un peu secouée d'avoir vu son héroïne la jeter de son balcon et agir d'une horrible façon, l'obligeant à la désavouer en public, mais il semblait c'était beaucoup plus dur pour Supergirl que pour elle. Cela l'inquiétait beaucoup.

" Kara ? "

Supergirl tourna la tête vers elle et plus que jamais, Cat était certaine qu'il s'agissait de son assistante. L'héroïne ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle continuait de la regarder avec crainte, puis avec défaite.

" Je viendrais chercher mes affaires demain. " Annonça-t-elle.

Le cœur de Cat rata un battement et elle s'approcha Kara.

" Quoi ? Pourquoi ? "

" Je suppose que vous ne voulez plus de moi, maintenant que vous savez que c'est votre assistante qui vous a faillit vous tuer. "

" Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu étais sous influence. "

Kara ferma les yeux, l'autre femme s'approcha encore d'elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'héroïne.

" J'ai besoin de toi Kara. "

" Tu pourrais ré-engager Siobhan, elle n'était pas si mal. C'est ma faute si elle a été virée."

Cat serra les dents à la mention de l'autre femme.

" Elle n'était pas toi. " Répondit-elle affectueusement.

Kara leva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers elle et Cat se maudit pour les dernières semaines où elle avait été horrible avec son assistante.

" Si vous saviez ce que j'ai fait Miss Grant... "

Cat fronça les sourcils.

" J'ai faillit vous tuer, j'ai faillit tuer Alex et ce que je lui ait dit... Par Rao... C'était horrible. Je suis horrible... "

" Kara, ce n'était pas toi. " Dit-elle en serra sa main sur l'épaule de l'héroïne pour la faire réagir.

" Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez me pardonner après ce que j'ai fait. Comment Alex peut me pardonner... J'ai faillit tuer les deux personnes qui comptait le plus pour moi. "

Le cœur de Cat faillit exploser en entendant l'admission de Kara.

" Alex... Si vous saviez ce que je lui ait dit... C'était pire de tout, pire que de vouloir sa mort. J'étais tellement mesquine... Tellement... "

Kara enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille de Cat et enterra son visage contre son ventre pour pleurer.

" Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais... "

Cat fut légèrement surprise par la force que mettait Kara dans son étreinte puis elle laissa sa main qui était sur l'épaule de Kara glissa jusqu'à son dos et posa l'autre sur ses cheveux. Cat laissa sa main savourer pour la première fois la douceur des cheveux de l'héroïne.

" Kara, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es extraordinaire. Alex t'a pardonné car elle sait que tu l'aimes, elle sait que ce n'était pas toi, exactement comme moi. " Dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Kara continua de pleurer contre son ventre et elle continua de caresser doucement ses cheveux.

" Imagine que la situation soit inversée, qu'elle ait été sous une influence quelconque, est-ce que tu l'aurais pardonné ? "

" Oui. " Répondit Kara sans hésiter.

" Tu vois... Quand on aime on pardonne. "

Kara hocha la tête contre elle mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Cat avait le cœur qui battait à toute allure en se rendant compte qu'elle avait dit à Kara, d'une façon plus ou moins détournée qu'elle l'aimait.

" Vous avez toujours les mots qu'il faut pour me rassurer Miss Grant. " Avoua son assistante au bout de quelques minutes.

" Je pense qu'on a dépassé le stade des formalités Kara. "

Kara se détacha d'elle doucement.

" Merci. "

Cat posa ses mains sur les joues de Kara pour chasser ses larmes.

" Tu es forte Kara, tu vas surmonter cette épreuve et tu regagneras National City aussi. J'ai confiance en toi. "

Pour la première fois de la soirée l'héroïne lui offrit un sourire authentique et Cat, qui avait toujours le visage de Kara entre ses mains, eu la soudaine envie de la tirer vers elle pour l'embrasser. Malheureusement elle savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment, la jeune femme était trop émotionnelle pour cela. Elle lâcha donc avec regret Kara.

" Je dois y aller, Carter m'attend. Tu peux rester si tu veux et si demain tu n'es pas là je comprendrais mais crois moi, j'ai encore besoin de toi ici. "

Kara hocha la tête et la regarda partir.

 **A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Ce chapitre prend place plus ou moins après l'épisode 19 Myriad (l'épisode 20 n'étant pas encore sorti).

 **Chapitre 4**

Cat commençait à s'inquiéter de l'absence de Kara, elle décida donc d'aller la chercher en prenant Maxwell avec elle, juste au cas où. Une fois hors du bâtiment, elle entendit des bruits de combat. Malgré ses talonts elle courut dans la direction des bruits pour voir avec horreur Supergirl se battre avec Alex.

" Alex je t'en pris, réveille toi ! " Implora Kara en évitant un coup d'épée.

Le cœur de Cat s'accéléra quand elle vit l'épée verte que tenait Alex ainsi que son armure. Elle savait que c'était de la kryptonite qui affectait les pouvoirs de Kara.

" Alex ! S'il te plait ! " Continua Kara, ne voulant pas blesser sa sœur.

" Il faut faire quelque chose ! " Dit précipitamment Cat en se tournant vers Maxwell.

Il hocha la tête et chercha quelque chose dans son sac.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " Demanda Cat avec inquiétude tandis que face à elle Alex était de plus en plus agressive.

" J'ai une arme paralysante. "

Soudain Alex jeta Kara dans leur direction et l'héroïne atterrit avec fracas contre un mur. Cat pouvait voir qu'elle était légèrement assommée à cause de la kryptonite présente sur sa sœur puis elle vit Alex arriver en courant vers Kara avec son épée en position d'attaque. Cat ne réfléchit pas plus et couru entre Kara et l'arme d'Alex.

" Noooooooooon ! " Cria Kara en essayant de se lever.

Cat avait réussit à se placer devant son assistante, elle vit un rayon bleu atteindre Alex et soudain elle sentit une horrible douleur à droite de son ventre. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que l'épée verte de la brune avait réussis à l'atteindre. En relevant les yeux elle vit Alex tomber inconsciente face à elle en même temps qu'elle sentit deux mains sur ses épaules.

" Cat ! " Dit Kara contre elle avant de lever les yeux vers sa sœur immobile au sol. " Alex ! "

" Juste paralysée. " Annonça Maxwell en arrivant en courant près d'elles. " Cat ? Cat tu m'entends ? "

Kara retira la lame et la jeta au loin avant de placer ses mains sur la plaie pour empêcher le sang de s'écouler. Cat sentait sa tête tourner et elle eut très envie de fermer les yeux.

" Non Cat reste avec moi. " Dit l'héroïne.

La reine des médias se sentait partir et elle se mit à penser à Carter quelque part dans la ville en train d'être manipulé par Non puis à Adam à Opal City...

" Supergirl, il faut que tu continues. Le plan... "

" Arrête de parler. " Répondit-elle en commençant à pleurer. " Il faut que tu gardes te forces. "

" Il faut que tu finisses. J'ai confiance en toi. " Dit-elle en lui donnant toute sa force avec ses yeux.

" Elle a raison. " Dit Maxwell prêt d'elle. " Je m'occupe d'elle. Toi enlève l'armure à ta sœur et on va l'attacher... "

Cat sentit Kara lui serrer la main avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Elle sentit ensuite Maxwell la porter puis elle dériva lentement entre conscience et inconscience. Elle entendit de nombreuses voix mais surtout elle reconnue la voix de Kara parler avec assurance et elle fut soudain certaine que son héroïne allait redonner espoir au monde et elle se laissa donc totalement engloutir par l'obscurité le sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux il faisait jour, elle du s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de comprendre où elle était. Elle était allongée dans un lit et...

" Maman ! "

Carter était à ses côtés, totalement alerte et éveillé. Sans attendre il enlaça sa mère avec fermeté, Cat sentait sa blessure d'un côté, mais Carter, son doux Carter, était de l'autre. Elle le serra contre d'elle aussi fort que possible en fermant les yeux et sentant son odeur rassurante. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard elle vit Kara, dans une de ses robes aux couleurs criardes, face à elle. Elle comprit donc que la ville était sauvée et que Kara avait réussit.

" Je vois que tout est rentrée dans l'ordre. " Dit-elle.

" Oui ! " S'exclama Carter en se reculant. " Supergirl nous a parlé et on s'est rappelé qui on était vraiment, c'était trop cool maman ! Et après Kara est venue me trouver pour me dire ce que tu avais fait... Tu as sauvé la vie de Supergirl ! Tu te rends compte que tu es un héro toi aussi ? "

Cat sentit son cœur grossir, ses joues rougir et ses yeux s'humidifier à la vu de Carter qui la regardait avec admiration.

" C'est peut être un peu exagéré Carter. "

" Non Cat, il a raison. Tu es un héros. " Dit Kara prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

Cat plongea son regard dans celui de l'héroïne et y vit toute la gratitude, le respect et le souci que lui portait Kara.

" Ouais Maman ! Tu es un héro ! "

Cat sourit et serra à nouveau son fils dans les bras.

" Je vais aller chercher le médecin pour lui dire que tu es réveillée. " Annonça Kara avant de sortir de la chambre.

Un homme en blouse blanche accompagné de Kara arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

" Bonjour Miss Grant, heureux de voir que vous êtes de retour parmi nous. Comment vous vous sentez ? " Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

" J'ai déjà vécu des lendemain de soirée chez Ellen Degeneres bien pire. " Dit-elle avec désinvolture.

Tout le monde sourit dans la salle.

" Votre blessure au ventre a été recousue. Il faudra changer le pansement tout les jours pendant une semaine au minimum. Mais normalement tout devrait bien se passer. Par précaution on va vous garder jusqu'à demain et puis vous serez en arrêt de travail pendant une petite semaine. "

Cat allait protester mais le médecin leva la main pour garder la parole.

" Je sais qui vous êtes Miss Grant et j'ai déjà parler avec votre assistante. " Dit-il en regardant Kara. " Vous pourrez travailler chez vous, mais il faudra faire le moins de mouvement possible pour que la guérison soit rapide et vous aurez besoin d'une infirmière qui vienne tout les jours vous changer le pansement. Kara a déjà fait tout les arrangements nécessaire. "

Cat regarda son assistante et elle se demanda encore comment elle ferait sans elle. Le médecin lui donna les dernières instructions avant de la saluer.

" Je voulais vous féliciter Miss Grant et vous remercier de nous avoir sauver. " Dit-il sur le pas de la porte.

" C'est grâce à Supergirl. " Répondit-elle modestement.

" C'est peut être vrai, mais on sait tout que vous avez joué un rôle très important. " Ajouta-t-il.

" Merci. "

Le médecin lui sourit timidement avant de partir.

" Je t'avais dit que tu étais un héro Maman ! Tout le monde en parle... "

Cat se mit à rire doucement quand elle croisa à nouveau le regarda de Kara.

" Carter est-ce que tu voudrais aller me chercher des M&M's ? Il doit bien y avoir un distributeur dans cet hôpital... " Demanda Cat à son fils, voulant parler avec Kara sans sa présence.

Le garçon hocha la tête en souriant et Cat chercha son sac à main des yeux pour lui donner de l'argent mais Kara fut plus rapide.

" Tiens. " Dit-elle en lui tendant un billet de 20 dollars. " Est-ce que tu peux me prendre quelque chose aussi s'il te Carter ? "

" Oui, tu veux quoi ? "

" Ce que tu veux, tant qu'il ait du chocolat. " Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Carter se mit à rire.

" D'accord. Je peux prendre un truc pour moi aussi ? " Demanda-t-il à sa mère.

" Bien sûr mon chéri. "

" Cool ! " S'exclama-t-il.

Une fois que la porte se ferma derrière Carter Kara s'approcha rapidement de Cat, s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit la main.

" Est-ce que ça va ? " Demanda-t-elle, laissant pour la première fois son inquiétude se voir.

" Oui Kara, ça va. "

L'héroïne lui serra la main plus fort.

" J'ai eu tellement peur. Pourquoi tu as fait ça Cat ? Te mettre devant moi, tu aurais pu mourir ! Si Maxwell n'avait pas été si rapide ou s'il avait pas pris son arme... "

" Je ne pouvais la laisser te tuer..."

" Tu as pensé à Carter ? " Demanda-t-elle, visiblement encore bouleversée.

" Carter n'aurait jamais été le même si tu avais été morte, qui d'autre que toi aurai pu gagner ce combat ? "

Kara la regarda intensément.

" Comment... Comment ça s'est finit ? " Demanda Cat.

" Non a été tué. " Dit-elle platement.

" Je suis désolée Kara. "

Kara sourit tristement.

" Et Max ? "

" Oh, il va bien. Il récolte quelques lauriers mais il se fait étrangement discret. "

Cat hocha la tête, elle allait devoir parler avec le scientifique. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il avait joué un rôle très important ces derniers temps.

" Mais Cat, promet moi de ne plus jamais faire ça. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu étais en sang dans mes bras. C'était horrible... Quand j'ai cru que j'allais perdre Alex c'était comme perdre une partie de moi, comme si je ne pouvais plus respirer. Mais te perdre c'était comme si on m'arrachait le cœur. Je tiens beaucoup à toi Cat. "

Cat ouvrit la bouche, mais ne su pas quoi répondre à son assistante. Kara la regardait avec tellement de tendresse qu'elle sentait son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Soudain elle se rappela du sentiment de jalousie qu'elle avait ressentit en voyant Kara regarder sa sœur lors de la soirée à CatCo, mais avec le regard qu'elle recevait maintenant de sa part elle se rendit compte de la futilité de ses anciens vœux.

Kara inspira un grand avant de parler à nouveau.

" Cat, s'il te plait promet moi de... "

La fin de la phrase se perdit quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau.

" Cat ! "

Cat tourna son attention vers la nouvelle arrivante en même temps que Kara lâcha sa main.

" Mère ? "

Carter rentra à son tour le sourire aux lèvres, les bras chargés de barres chocolatés et des M&M's pour sa mère. La mère de Cat vint se placer aux côtés de sa fille sans attendre.

" Je... Je vais vous laisser Miss Grant. " Annonça Kara avec son ton professionnel.

Cat se tourna vers elle, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu terminer leur conversation mais elle savait que ce n'était plus le moment, surtout avec sa mère et son fils dans sa chambre.

" Kara je t'ai pris ça ! " S'exclama Carter en lui tendant des barres chocolatés.

" Merci Carter. " Répondit-elle en les prenant.

Elle regarda une dernière fois Cat avant de quitter la salle. Cat ne pu s'empêcher de regarder son assistante partir avec nostalgie quand la voix de sa mère la ramena à la réalité. Sans attendre elle se lança dans un laïus sur son inconscience de vivre dans une ville où il y avait des aliens... Cependant elle pouvait voir derrière le masque de sa mère, elle savait qu'elle avait été inquiète pour elle sinon pourquoi elle gardait sa main dans la sienne tout le long de son discours ? De plus elle resta avec elle tout pour le reste de la journée, prétextant une indisponibilité de son chauffeur et lui assura qu'elle allait garder Carter pour la nuit et l'amener à l'école le lendemain.

 **A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

La mâtiné du jour suivant se passa atrocement lentement, Cat été autorisée à sortir en fin d'après midi et les minutes qui la séparait de sa sortie semblait de plus en plus longues. Maxwell vint la voir en milieu de matinée avec un immense bouquet de fleurs surement hors de prix.

" Je suis surpris de ne pas voir ta super assistante avec toi. "

" Elle gère CatCo et les retombés médiatiques des derniers événements. " Dit-elle, légèrement sur la défensive.

" Personne ne pourrait être mieux placer qu'elle alors... " Répondit-il malicieusement.

Soudain le cœur de Cat s'accéléra en comprenant qu'il savait que son assistante était Supergirl.

" Où veux-tu en venir Max ? " Demanda-t-elle un peu agressivement.

" Je t'en pris Cat, on sait tout les deux que Kara porte une cape rouge la nuit... "

Il soupira tristement.

" Je suis resté avec toi quand tu étais blessée, tu délirais beaucoup. "

Un sentiment de panique s'installe en elle, se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire.

" N'importe qui aurait compris à ma place. "

" Si jamais si dit... " Commença-t-elle menaçante.

Maxwell sourit en levant les mains.

" Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dirais rien, elle nous a tous sauvé. Je... Je suis convaincu qu'elle ne nous veut aucun mal. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de continuer mes recherches, peut être qu'elle et son cousin sont de notre côté mais il y en a d'autres qui n'ont pas des intentions aussi nobles. "

Il tendit sa main et lui caressa doucement la joue.

" Je reste en dehors de son chemin, j'ai compris que je n'avais aucune chance contre elle. " Dit-il avec nostalgie.

Cat lui sourit gentiment.

" Merci Max, pour tout. "

Maxwell se pencha sur elle et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

" Remet toi vite, la ville a hâte de te revoir. "

Cat le regarda partir sans répondre, se sentant légèrement coupable. Elle savait que Maxwell avait des sentiments pour elle et peut être que dans une autre vie des sentiments auraient été réciproques, mais il y avait Kara, sa douce et belle Kara et son cœur lui appartenait... Elle laissa son esprit dériver sur ses souvenirs de la jeune femme et sa culpabilité s'évapora rapidement. Son assistante devait venir la voir vers midi pour manger avec elle justement, elle regarda son téléphone pour voir si Kara lui avait envoyé un message mais n'en trouvant aucun elle décida de regarder les dernières actualités de National City.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle reçu un autre visiteur, un qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir... C'était Alex, la sœur de Kara.

La brune rentra dans sa chambre avec conviction puis son regard se radoucit en voyant la reine des médias dans son lit d'hôpital.

" J'espère que vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous excuser Agent Danvers. " Dit-il en croisant les bras, voulant cacher le fait qu'elle était déstabilisée de voir l'autre femme.

Alex leva un sourcil et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

" La plupart des gens aimerait ça après avoir été poignardée. "

" Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens. " Répondit-elle avec dédain. " Et si je me souviens bien, vous n'aviez pas la pleine capacité de vos moyens. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je rencontre cette situation... " Ajouta-t-elle en pensant à la fois où Kara l'avait jeté par dessus le balcon de CatCo.

" C'est vrai. "

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent du regard un court instant, puis la posture d'Alex se détendit.

" Je suis venue pour vous remercier en fait. "

" Je n'allais pas vous laisser tuer Kara sans rien faire... "

Alex ferma les yeux en soupirant fortement.

" Merci pour ça... Si je l'avais... Si j'avais tué Kara... "

Elle rouvrit les yeux et Cat pouvait voir des larmes se former dans ses yeux.

" Ça m'aurait détruit. "

" Je sais. " Répondit calmement l'autre femme. " Mais on ne le saura jamais, peut être que vous auriez retrouver vos esprits au dernier moment, peut être que Kara aurait réussit à s'en tirer. "

Alex la regarda quelques instants, surement en train de se faire de nouveaux scénarios dans la tête, avant qu'elle ne parle à nouveau

" Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée aussi, je ne savais pas que vous aviez ça en vous. Vous auriez pu y rester. "

" Je vous l'ai dit, je ne pouvais pas laisser Kara mourir sans rien faire. "

Les yeux d'Alex se mirent à briller.

" Et bien, heureusement que vous étiez là alors et que vous êtes rapide... Qui l'aurait cru... " Répondit-elle avec un ton légèrement taquin.

" Est-ce un commentaire sarcastique sur ma taille Agent Danvers ? " Demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

" Peut-être... "

Pour la première fois elles se sourirent sincèrement et Cat savait qu'elle venait de franchir une étape dans sa relation avec la sœur de Kara.

" J'ai une question à vous poser. " Annonça la brune.

" Je vous écoute. "

Alex la regarda avec détermination à nouveau.

" Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez exactement pour Kara ? "

Cat fut légèrement impressionner de la franchise de la question, mais elle se rappela qu'elle avait face à elle la personne qui comptait le plus pour Kara et vice-versa.

" Je pense que si vous me posez la question, vous connaissait déjà la réponse. "

Alex s'approcha d'elle.

" J'ai besoin de l'entendre, j'ai besoin de savoir que si un jour il m'arrive quelque chose il y aura quelqu'un pour elle, qui l'aide, l'encourage... J'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle sera en sécurité... " Dit-elle avec émotion.

Cat comprit alors ce que lui demandait la belle brune.

" Je serais là pour elle, aussi longtemps que possible Alex. "

Cat ferma les yeux un instant.

" Je l'aime. " Dit-elle pour la première fois à haute voix. " J'aime Kara et je ferais en sorte qu'elle aille bien quoi qu'il arrive. "

Alex la regarda avec soulagement.

" Merci Miss Grant. "

" Cat. "

La brune lui sourit.

" Merci Cat. "

Elle lui fit un signe de tête heureux quand Alex reprit sa posture droite.

" Mais cela n'empêche pas le fait que si vous la faite souffrir je vais vous traquer et vous le faire payer ! " Annonça-t-elle sérieusement.

Cat se mit à rire devant le sermon de la grand sœur menaçante.

" Je m'en souviendrais. " Répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

" Maintenant que tout est clair entre nous, je vais vous laissez vous reposer. "

Cat hocha la tête puis Alex sortit de sa chambre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Kara arriva avec leur repas pour le midi. Cat l'accueillit avec le sourire mais elle remarqua que son assistante fuyait son regard et semblait légèrement nerveuse. Elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte du comportement de Kara quand elle eut soudain une révélation.

" Ta sœur est passée me voir aujourd'hui. " Dit-elle pour tester les eaux.

" A oui ? " Répondit Kara, la voix un peu trop aigu.

Cat leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la jeune femme qui ne savait toujours pas mentir.

" Tu as entendu notre conversation... " Annonça-t-elle avec conviction.

Kara écarquilla les yeux et posa ses baguettes chinoises.

" Je suis désolée Cat mais j'étais juste à côté et j'ai reconnu sa voix... Je voulais juste... Je suis désolée. "

" Kara. " Dit calmement l'autre femme en posant sa main sur son bras. " Ce n'est pas grave. Si... Si tu veux en parler on peut, sinon on peut faire comme si tu n'avais rien entendu. "

Kara la regarda un instant.

" Je t'aime aussi. " Dit-elle soudainement.

Cat serra sa main sur le bras de son assistante et sourit.

" Vraiment ? " Demanda-t-elle, le sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

" Oui. " Soupira-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

Kara laissa ses yeux tomber sur les lèvres de Cat et le cœur se celle-ci s'emballa. Elle voulu s'approcher de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser mais elle sentit la blessure de son ventre la tirer.

" Si tu veux m'embrasser il faudra que tu t'approches Kara, j'ai été poignardé... " Dit-il en souriant.

" Oh ! " S'exclama l'héroïne avec surprise.

Finalement Kara se pencha sur elle doucemen pour leur premier baiser.

 **Fin.**


End file.
